jew vs latina
by butterflysinmtbrain
Summary: right after racheal found out about santana and finn she overhears a conversation in the bathroom and decides to change herself and now people who have made fun of her in the past watch out she's coming after you starting with the hoe who slept with finn


"_how dare she sleep with my boyfriend!" _an angry Rachael berry thought while storming though the halls of mckinely high, just finding out about her boyfriend and star quarterback Finn Hudson had slept with the school hoe Santana Lopez "_AHHH! i can't believe this how dare she seduce my finn" _ she continues accidentally finding herself in the school bathroom. looking in the mirror she evaluates herself wondering why finn would betray her, she sighed

"am i not pretty enough, are my boobs not big enough" while thinking of ways Santana is better racheal began to notice exactly which bathroom she was in

"oh my god" she whimpered "ew ew ew I'm in the boys room it smells bad ewww" she yelled/whispered to herself. the first thing that popped into the young jew's mind was to get the hell out of there, but that plan failed when she heard voices coming towards the god forsaken place. she quickly jumped into one of the stalls and stood on the toilet locking the door.

"haha oh my god dude did he hear hudson got with Santana last year" one of the jocks said

"_what the hell! how did it spread so fast"_

, the other responded "ha yea i can't believe that piece of ass got with the guy who sings show tunes". Racheal rolled her eyes not even paying attention

"doesn't he have a girlfriend though" scratch that, now she was paying attention "yea that girl with the big nose racheal something" another jock said

"_my nose isn't that big…..right" _she pondered squeezing her large shnozz "she's the hottie that the guys slushie all the time, right." racheal was startled

"_they think I'm hot so its not just finn" _thought a smiling racheal "hell ya she was hella fine in that little school girl outfit she had going on" another jock commented

"fuck ya damn what i wanted to do with her uh" then the poor little diva was scared for life by seeing the football player dry hump the air pretending it was her.

"_i think I'm gonna be sick" _ "wait if finn has a girlfriend isn't she gonna kick santanas ass?" a new guy questioned "ha no fucking way she's a totally bitch thats probably why hudson went for santana instead of her" and with that they left.

Rachael stepped out "so thats why he doesn't like me well i guess il have to change that" she said with a smirk, and with that she strutted out.

"hey berry!" "wait up" racheal turned to see her favorite girls in glee. "hey quinn hi mercadies" racheal said with a pout

"hey honey how ya holding up" mercadies started linking her arm with racheals

"yea you okay i can't believe what happened i feel bad for you really" quinn stated linking her arm with racheals free one.

"oh yea i just can't believe after all we've been though he would do this to me after all the shit that happened wit jesse St douche" the jew yelled angrily

"woah sister i though u would go all cryin then sing a sappy song or somthin" mercadies said with shock

"yea well that was the old me starting from now on the old bitchy diva racheal berry is gone along with my feelings for finn" racheal yelled with power

"damn berry i underestimated you. EEK! i am so pumped to make you into a top bitch" quinn yelled throwing her arms around her new bff

"nice when are we gonna st-" they all stopped when they saw santana and finn being all flirty with each other sanata was about to leave then she saw the 3 girls out of the corner of her eye and smirked

"hey finn remember in the motel" she started pushing herself closer to finn "at that on moment when we where fucking were i did that thing with my tounge that you really liked" she whispered but loud enough for racheal mercadies and quinn to hear

"u-um y-yea can u not be so loud racheal is over there" finn whispered back but still loud enough for them to hear

with a smirk racheal decided that now would be a perfect time to reinvent herself

"don't worry i don't give two shits about you guys anymore" said the new racheal walking up to them

"rach-" "ha, please berry like anyone will believe that."santana interrupted walking forward

"everyone knows that you never get over finn besides he's the only one dumb enough to actually say yes to a bitch like you" the latina said with a smirk

"oh shut the fuck up" racheal finally said stepping closer

"you think you know me bitch please at least when guys talk to its not to get into my fucking pants plus i have something to look forward to when i get out of here un like you who's gonna stay in this hell hole of a town" and with that she leftsantana was shocked with her mouth in a O shape and so was the crowd that gathered to see this legendary event of jew vs. latina

"oh by the way" racheal said over her shoulder "il make sure to visit when I'm famous and your fucking for money. later bitch" and with a middle finger in the air she left

".god" said quinn mercadies and sanatna at the same time except 2 were with excitement and 1 other was in shock

_'well i think that was a good way to start my rebellion'_


End file.
